Why Can't I
by eViiL MuFFiiN buahahaha
Summary: Sakura goes to Hong Kong for summer vacation, there she will find new friends and maybe a new love? SxS, ExT, TxOC, SxOC, MxOC
1. VacatiioN!

*****~[ Why Can't I ]~*****

Hi!! This is my first fan fiction so… um… well… IDK… just please R&R Ok? Well, I live in Mexico so I don't speak English very often so this may have bad grammar sorry!!!

Here are some things to help you:

"Talk"

"SCREAM"

"SUPER LOUD SCREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"**SUPER MEGA LOUD SCREAM!!!!!"**

"_Thoughts"_

Actions

_Dreams_

Time you know like time skips and things like that

**POV point of view of ??????**

Other people talking like on speakers or the phone or people in other rooms or things like that

_Reading_

_Writing_

_**place**_

(author notes A.K.A. me jejeje)

Well I guess that's all hope you like it!!!!!!!!!! Remember R&R plZ

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Hello! My name is Sakura Kinomoto, I'm 16 , have short auburn hair, green eyes, well people say they're emerald but it really doesn't matter, ohhh, did I mention I'm kind of tall?

It's a little weird because, I'm 5'8" yeah I'm very tall, right? I mean for living in Japan…

Today I'm going to the airport to meet my dad, he's a world-wide famous archeologist, there he and my brother will be waiting for me to go on our trip to Hong Kong because it's summer vacation!!!.

You see, we rarely go out together because of my dads job, he often goes on trips for his investigations, of course he doesn't go alone he goes with his work team. So you could say my brother and I live alone, we are very proud of dad but we also miss him a lot even if Touya doesn't shows it. Oh yeah my brother his name is Touya, he's 21, has dark brown hair almost black, the same as his eyes, he's also very tall and even though he acts all mean and is sometimes very obnoxious, I love him very much, I'm sure he also loves me a lot because he's very overprotective with me.

_**At the airport**_

"WHAT!!!!" I said "but, he told us he was going to come this time…"

"Sakura, c'mon you know dad's job" said my brother.

"yeah but still…"I replied _"it's the same every time"_

flight 403 destiny to Hong Kong will be leaving in 10 minutes all passengers please go to the platform number 5.

"let's go Sakura, dad said he may catch us in a few days maybe 3 or 4" said Touya I nodded.

* * *

_**In the plane**_

**Touya's POV**

"_I knew Sakura wouldn't be very happy with this, but she has to understand"_I looked at her dhe was staring outside the window of the plane as it was taking off, she looked so sad.

"ne, Touya?"she soflty said without looking my way "do you think mom would have come with us?you know if sha hadn't died?"

"yeah I'm sure she would"

"and would dad come if she came?"she replied turning my way

"_I guess she really wanted him to come… but I know what to do to cheer her up a little…"_

**Sakura's POV**

Touya didn't answer but he had a very strange look on his face… guess that means a yes. I turned to the window again and saw all the things down there they looked so little like it was a city built by ants, then the TV turned on and a movie started, it was Transformers, I didn't had time to go watch it when it was in the movie theatre so I thought I could watch it here.

When the movie ended we were already in Hong Kong.

My brother and I took all of or luggage well he did… then we took a Taxi, got to the hotel, checked in for two weeks, I went to my room, and Touya to his, did I mention I live well…umm… good, my mother was a famous model, actress, and singer so when she died she left us a huge amount of money, also my dad earns a lot, and my brother is going to end soon law school, so that means more money, but don't get me wrong, I'm not some cocky girl, I'm not even popular.

About half hour later

I decided to take a little walk out in a park near by that I saw when we were in the taxi, so I knocked on my brothers door."Touya"…"hey"….he didn't "wonder where he is…"answer so I returned to my room ripped a piece of paper and wrote:

_Touya I'm going for a walk at the park near by, it won't take long I'll be back at 6:00 pm or so._

_ -Sakura _

_

* * *

  
_

_**At the park**_

The park wasn't as near as I thought it would be, and it was hot the wather was so hot, so when I got there I sat in a bench.

Suddenly something incredible appeared in front of me, it was the most wonderful thing I ever saw, it was a… a…. store.

I gathered all my strength and started running to it, when I got there I felt as if my world was falling apart, "no… NO, NO!!!!!!!!!!**NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY mE!!!!!!** I… I…. forgot my money!!!!" I screamed

I decided to go back to the hotel which was like ten miles away, ok no but you know under the sun it was going to take an eternity…. Why me? Fu**.Hey!!! Why do you censored that? I can say Fu** whenever I want to without being censored, I'm gonna sue you dam* whoever-is-censoring-me, you know, my brother is a lawer!!!

(your brother is not a lawyer he's still a student, and you can't sue me because I write what you are going to do, but I guess I can uncensored your language for a while…)oh god thanks I love my freedom of expression!!!!!!! Yay EXPRESSION!!!!!!!!!

Sorry where was i?... oh yes, 10 MILES!!!!!!!!!!

I got out of the store and started walking as if I had the whole world on my back, I had my head so down I couln'd even look where I was going, I walked that way like 5 blocks with all the sun over me, I suddenly started feeling all dizzy. I felt as if I were about to pass out. Then I just fell to the floor. "OUCH!!"_"that hurt"_.wait. who said that?. "hey are you ok?" "hey! Wake up" "where do you live?".

I slowly opened my eyes… then I saw a very beautiful person.

"here let's go to my house" "can you walk?" I tried to stand up but almost instantly fell, you know like when you wake up and the day before you did exercise and when you get out of bed you feel your legs all spaghetti like. That kind of feeling.

"guess that's a no"

* * *

Later

"she's been asleep for quite sometime now, don't you think we should call a doctor?"

"you idiot my sister is a doctor, well, sort of, she'll take of her" 

I herd some people talk outside of the room, BTW ,WHERE AM I???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! AH I GOT KIDNAPPED!!!!!!!!!!! "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Oh, shit I screamed out loud….

As I expected two kidnappers came inside and asked me what was wrong with me.

Then a girl came behind them, I think I know her, but, from where????

"**you're the girl from before!!!!!" **I screamed "how did I get here? Did you bring me?"

"Don't worry I called my cousin and his friends, they brought a car and brought us here. "She replied, she was beautiful she had long black hair styled very china-like, and rare red eyes. She was about 5'6".

"By the way I', Li Meiling this is my cousin Li Syaoran and his friend Hiragizawa Eriol" she said "Syaoran is my fiancé"

Both guys were… not bad. Hiragizawa had dark blue hair .was it dyed?. Dosen't matter he seems like a nice guy. And also had dark blue 6'.

The other one… Li… had messy Chesnutt hair yet it seemed so clean, and a pair of brown eyes, no, maybe not, they were more like amber; his eyes were so deep yet so mysterious and was a like an inch taller than Hiragizawa. Weird. Wait did meiling said COUSIN AND FIANCE?

"he's your fiancé? I said kind of stupid-like

"yes"

"And your cousin?"

"yeah" she answered as if I was retrded

"fiancé and cousin?"I said again guess that's why she answered the way she did before, I did look kind of retarded.

"yes, but we are distant cousins" guess she finally got my point

"OH!"

"and may I ask who you are? Lovely lady"said Hiragizawa I then realized I haden't told them my name yet.

"Sakura… Kinomoto Sakura" I answered dumbly, who wouldn't did you hear well… read right he called me LOVELY LADY it's just weird.

"pleased to meet you"

"same here, um.. do you know what time is it?" I asked remembering I had to go back.

"umm...9:32"

"ahh ok, wait. WHAT?!?!?!" I finaly said when my brain finally sucked all the information. "shit I'm late!!!!!!" "bye guess I'll be seeing you later, thanks!!" I said as I rushed out of the room. Then I saw a door coming my way. Clack!!. The door hit me wow just great.

"hey are you alright let me take you to your house" said Li "where do you live?"

"at… umm… a hotel?" I then smacked my head mentally. But understand me he was there beside me, with his Adonis-like body. Hey!! I did say they were not bad.

"that one near the park?" said meiling

"yeah"

After that they took me to the hotel. And accompany me to my room.

I said good bye and got in.

It was dark. Pitch dark. something talked to me. I screamed.

"a-a-a-a-a g-g-gho-gho-ghos-gho-ghost!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**hope you liked it **!!!!! remember please review!!!


	2. shortiie

*****~[ Why Can't I ]~*****

Hi!! This is my first fan fiction so… um… well… IDK… just please R&R Ok?

Here are some things to help you:

"Talk"

"SCREAM"

"SUPER LOUD SCREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"**SUPER MEGA LOUD SCREAM!!!!!"**

"_Thoughts"_

Actions

_Dreams_

Time you know like time skips and things like that

**POV point of view of ??????**

Other people talking like on speakers or the phone or people in other rooms or things like that

_Reading_

_Writing_

_**place**_

(author notes A.K.A. me jejeje)

Well I guess that's all hope you like it!!!!!!!!!! Remember R&R plZ

**Sakura's POV**

"A Ghost!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed terrified

"Sakura-Chan it's me" I finally recognized the voice "Tomoyo-Chan?..."

"hi Sakura-Chan, your brother called me and told me that you were in Hong Kong, also that your father hadn't come so he asked if I could come here for a while and stay with you " I smiled, see? I told you he really loves me and cares about me.

"so I immediately accepted" she continued"I could not miss the chance to film my cute Sakura-Chan in Hong Kong."

"jajaja" I laughed nerviously. You see Daidouji Tomoyo is kind of obsessed over videotaping, especially me. She's my bestfriend, has long purpelish hair, and amethyst eyes, as well as a warm smile.

"sooo…." Said Tomoyo.

"So what"

"where were you? You where supposed to come a long time ago " she also is like a spy she's like gossip girl, she has to know everything.

"I was at the house of a new friend"

"name"

"Li---"

"Li?!?!? You mean the super rich family Li??!?!" Tomoyo asked

"I don't know"

"did they told you their names?!?!" "answer me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yes she can be very scary sometimes

"yes…um… Li Meiling and Li Syaoran."

"wow" she said finally calming down

"they are…wa-was anyone else with them?"

"umm… Hiragizawa Eriol." When I said that I thought I had seen a glimpse of shock in Tomoyo's eyes but it was so dam* quick I , wait a minute!!!!! Again censoring??? Rawr!!!!!!

OK it was so quick that I'm not really sure.

**Tomoyo's POV**

"_so, he's was here all the time I thought that after that he would have moved to England again"_

"_well maybe it's another person" "no, same name, same friends?t can't be another one"_

"ne, Sakura?" "what was er—Hiragizawa like?"

"Hiragizawa?...umm… blue hair and eyes, he wore glasses, about 6'9" tall. Why do you ask? Do you know him?"

"no, not at all" I said trying to sound as normal as I could.

"_sorry Sakura but you can't know about this yet" _

"hey Sakura-Chan I'm very tired why don't we go to sleep?"

"ok, good night Tomo-Chan"

"good night Saku-Chan".

_**Touya's room**_

**Touya's POV**

"_Huh?, she finally came back, guess calling Tomoyo wasn't such a bad idea. But who where those brats that brought Sakura to the hotel?"(I don't like doing Touya's POV so that's it buahahahaha I'm evil)___

_**Li house**_

**Meiling POV**

"hey guys, what if we go visit Kinomoto-san tomorrow?....

**OK I'm bored so that's all I know very short but… I'm busy makin an AMV I'm busy.**

**Anyway, ope you liked it !!!!!!**

**BUAHAHAHA evil muffins shall rul da WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And evil mushrooms shall help them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
